I will always be there for you
by VikkiAMML
Summary: Ash Ketchum returns from his journey in Sinnoh, he plans to meet up with Misty and he claims he will convince her to join him on his new journey through Kanto, to compete in the Indigo League (again), and along the way, sparks will fly, old friends will be encountered, with plenty of surprises along the way. For people who watched the anime and or played the games POKESHIPPING/AAML
1. Coming Home

Brock/Takeshi- 20

Ash/Satoshi-16

Misty/Kasumi-16 1/2

Now that their Sinnoh Region adventure has ended, Ash Ketchum, with his trusty Pikachu on his shoulder and Brock Slate are now walking on a dusty old trail they have walked on may times on their return home from their journeys. Neither of them have spoke since the left Sinnoh. Ash was getting bored of this, and decided to break the silence between the two.

"Hey Brock, now that you have finally decided to become a Pokemon doctor, where are going to start training to be one?" I say

"Huh? Oh ummm I want to go back to Pewter first, to see my family first, then maybe start training at the Pokemon Doctors Academy. What about you? Heading to a new region as soon as you get home, take a break, or what?" said Brock

"Well. I think I'm going to go Pallet, to visit my mom, Professor Oak, and then go check up on some of my Pokemon after that. Then I think go to Cerulean to see Misty. I haven't called her in 2 years now. And I haven't seen her since we were in Hoenn." I reply

"Well Ashy-Boy" Brock says as he snickers "Why are you going to visit Misty Huh?"

Pikapi Pikapika Pipi! (Yeah Ash when did Misty become a priority? This is a 1st even for you.) Pikachu says with a smirk on his face

A blush slowly crept up to my face "Uh, well, you see..." I started to say

"Well I know the answer Ash, since you make it SO obvious, I'm not going to say it out loud, just to embarrass you."

"Ok T-t-thanks" I managed to say

"It seems like we have met that fork in the road again." Brock said. As we approached the sign with two arrows on it facing the opposite direction, one arrow says "Pallet Town" the other says "Pewter City".

"Wow, I sure am going to miss you." I say

"Yeah me too." says Brock

"Farewell Brock, I will try to keep in touch, and say hello to your siblings for me!" I said trying not to choke on my words for I was almost on tears.

"Ok! Say hello to your Mom and Professor Oak for me! Bye!" says Brock

"Bye" I say

And we split our ways.

"Next Stop, Pallet Town" and with that I took off, running to my home, with a big smile on my face, because I haven't seen home in a very long time.

"PikaPika Pikachu" (Wait up Ash!) Pikachu says as he runs after his very excited trainer.

A/N: ok this is my first time writing a story so raves and reviews are welcome. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, read the other chapters i have posted. I post chapters regularly at least once a week. i am really caught up in school though so it may take a while, but i should be uploading chapter 2 soon.

-VikkiAAML


	2. Home Sweet Home

Our Hero, Ash Ketchum, has finally gone separate ways between him and his longtime friend, Brock. Ash has now decided to go home to go visit his mom, but what he doesn't know is the suprise waiting for him when he gets there...

"This is it! I'm finally home!" I whisper excitedly to myself as I stand on the doorstep of my house *Snore* 'Who is making that sound?' I thought *sssnoreee* I peered over my shoulder and noticed Pikachu had fallen asleep once he had gotten on my shoulder. "He must be tired from all of that running he did in effort of chasing me." I said quietly. I picked Pikachu off my shoulder and placed him in my arms gently. Then, after making sure that Pikachu was still asleep, I slowly opened the door to my house with one hand. It was dark inside, not one light was on, and all of the windows are covered. I suddenly begin to hear whispering voices from somewhere inside the house. I took a step inside, cautiously, and the floorboard began creaking. Then the voices went silent. I stood still and counted down in my head before I decided to keep walking, 3, 2, 1...

"SURPRISE" yelled the mysterious voices. The lights turn on and lots of people jumped out hiding behind couches, tables and in the rooms through out the house.

"WOAH" I yelled. Pikachu began to stir, waking up from his nap and he was very confused. Pika? Pikapi Pikachu? (Ash? What is going on?)

"Sorry Pikachu that I woke you up from your nap. I guess it looks like our friends threw a surprise party for us." I replied

Pika Pikapi Pipi Pikachu Pikapi Pi! (It's ok Ash it wasn't your fault. Let's go say hello to everybody!") Pikachu said as he climb onto my shoulder

Then I scanned the room, and inside I saw many familiar faces. I saw May, Drew, Max, Vermilion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge, Fuchsia City Gym Leader Koga and his sister Aya, along with his daughter Janine, Cinnabar Gym Leader Blaine, Casey, Todd a.k.a Snap, Morrison, Liza protector of the Charicific Valley, Scott, Battle Frontier Brains Noland, Anabel, and the Pyramid King, Brandon. As I kept scanning around the room, my mouth started to form a smile as I saw more and more familiar faces. I kept looking I spotted, Ritchie, Tyson, Harrison, Lara Larimie, A.J., Duplica, All 4 Orange Islands Gym Leaders and Orange League Leader Drake, Professor Birch, Professor Elm, Professor Ivy, Professor Oak, Tracy, Gary, and my Mom.

"Wow...uh...wow. Umm Hi everyone, thanks for coming!" I said

"Oh Ash honey how are you? Are you ok? Did you make any new friends? Did you catch more new Pokemon? **Did you change your you-know-whats?**"

"MOM!" I yelled while the others laughed. My face turned red from the embarrassment

"That never gets old, Eh Ashy Boy?" Gary said with an annoying smirk on his face

"Shut up Gary" I growled.

Something wasn't right. I scanned the room quickly, one more time to see what was missing. And then I noticed.

"Misty" I muttered. Out of all of the people I would expect to see here the most is Misty, and she wasn't here. I was filled with disappointment.

Then the others began greeting me petting Pikachu, and I began to get reacquainted with everyone. After a while, Max came up to me and asked

"Can I have Pikachu for now? I want to play with him! Pleaseeeeeee Ash Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?"

"Ok Max that's fine."

I spoke here and there, but I still felt miserable for the fact that Misty wasn't there. Everyone kept talking, and what felt like minutes were hours, I had suddenly become invisible. Then Ritchie came right next to me, leaned against the staircase, and just watched everyone they way I was. Then he broke our silence.

"Hey Ash"

"Oh...Hey Ritchie" I replied

"Whats the matter Ash?" asked Ritchie

"It's nothing" I said as I turned away.

"Ash...really...what is going on?" said Ritchie

"Well...I...uhhh...ummm...Ireallymissmisty" I muttered so quietly, he couldn't even hear me.

"What? I couldn't hear you Ash. Could you speak up please?"

"I said I missed-

"SLAM" went the sliding glass door. People started crowding over where the glass door was.

I turned around and heard someone yell "IM BAAAACK WITH THE BURGERS!" "That voice sounds familiar" I thought. I look over to the person holding the bags food in their hands up in the air. That's when I saw a tuff of red hair and I immediately knew who it was. And I smiled. Because the person with the orange hair was-

"Misty" I said.

"Ash?" said Misty "Ash!" She dropped the food in her hands, ran over to me, and pulled me in for a hug. "I missed you so much" She says she looks at me and says, "Well Ash looks like you finally had a growth spurt"

I chuckled and I return the hug and look into her cerulean blue eyes and say "I missed you too." We stand there for a few seconds in bliss. Then she shoved me lightly to break the hug and then punched my stomach and I immediately groaned in pain.

"That's for not calling me in the past 2 fucking years. You are so lucky I couldn't find my mallet to beat you up with." Misty said.

"Sorry" I said, I got up recovering from her deadly punch

"Hey Misty, why did it take you so long to get the burgers?" asked Max as he walked into the room with Pikachu in his arms. PIKAPI PIKACHU! (ITS MISTY!) Pikachu squirmed out of Max's arms and jumped into Misty's arms. "Pikachu" Max cried

"Hi there Pikachu!" Misty said as she scratched his ears "Chaaaaaaa" Pikachu replied in response as he snuggled into his arms like if he was a little baby. "To answer your question Max, the burger joint close to Pallet was closed. And the nearest burger joint from here was in Viridian so I went there, got the burgers, left the burger joint, and took the wrong path out of town turned around and came back to Viridian, then back to Pallet." said Misty as she finished her story.

"Well Misty there only 2 ways out of Viridian, one path to Pallet and another being the Viridian Forest. You said you took the wrong path, meaning you went in the Viridian forest" I remarked "Are ya sure it wasn't just a bug pokemon that scared ya?"

"SMASH!" went Misty's mallet.

Everyone cracks up, laughing their heads off, some laughing too hard that they had tears in their eyes

"Owwwww" I moaned, holding my head in pain

"Your such jerk Ash Ketchum" Misty said angrily

"Hey...look you found it..." I weakly replied

"Yeah it was a good thing I found it!" said Misty

I stood up, brushed my self off, looked down at Misty and said. "I was just kidding around, I'm sorry I made fun you Mist. I really am"

"It alright Ash." Misty replied quietly. She turned around to go pick up the bags that she dropped when I came up from behind her and hugged her and asked her-

"Friends?"

"Friends" she said as she turned around to return the hug.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW, Isn't that sweet? Ashy-Boy and Red are in love"

A small blush suddenly appeared on my face "Shut the fuck up Gary" I muttered. I look over at Misty I see that her face is red. "Uh Oh, she is really mad" I thought to myself

"OMG True!" squealed May.

"Yeah he is totally right" Tracy shouted

"The love birds have finally admitted their feelings, too bad Ash was so dense back then." Duplica shouted

"Nooo Misty you were supposed to be mine!" Rudy wails

"Aw My little Ash and Misty are all grown up" Delia said gleefully

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" I roared as we mutually broke the hug

"YEAH BACK OFF! ME IN LOVE WITH ASH KETCHUM IS THE LAST THING I WOULD DO!" screamed Misty.

"Whatever you say" Gary said in a sing along voice, with an annoying smirk on face. He turned around an walked over to the crowd of people in the living room

"OK now that this is settled, Let's eat!" I said

Everyone yelled as they rushed over to the Dining room, fight for plates, who gets the last rice ball, or seat at the table. It was a mad house. I smiled, this is my mad house, that's just the way I like it.

"Let's go Misty." I said

"Ok" she replied.

We walk over to the table and Professor Birch hands me and Misty cups of apple cider.

"For Ash and his great success on his Journeys!" shouted Professor Oak

"Cheers?" I said

"Cheers!" yelled everyone else

And with that we drank and we began to eat. What I didn't know was when this party would ever end, I'm worried because its midnight and we just started eating. "This is going to be a long night" I thought.

A/N: ok thats chapter 2, that was pretty fast. still getting used to writing a story, please rate and review so i can make the story better. chapter 3 should be up by sometime during this next week. and for those who havent noticed iam writing in ashs POV/perspective.

-VikkiAAML


	3. The Party and It's Consequences

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Ash came home and was thrown a surprise party, and got to see may old friends. Even Misty. But remember in Pokemon, the legal drinking age is for anyone above the age of 15. So what exactly is going to happen tonight...Well lets remember something. Anything can happen in Pokemon...

* * *

><p>"Owwww, my somach hurts!" I moaned<p>

"Well Ash Ketchum that's what you get for having 5 plates full of food plus all of those burgers n' fries you ate. So stop complaining" Misty retorted

"Ughhhh, jeez Misty, can't you every nice to me?" I whined

"Yeah when you stop acting like an idiot" Misty fired back

"Good Luck with that!" hollered Tracy

"I'm going to go get some fresh air" I announced. And with that I stood up and opened the back door walked out to the patio. There was a strong but soothing breeze, that closed the back door shut. "Ahhh" I said. No more music, people yelling, dancing, atrocious singing, any other noises, were heard. I sat down, with my back against the house I began to unwind, releasing all of that stress in me. I stared up at the stars for what seemed like hours, and I said "Wow they look so pretty" paused for second, then thought "Just like Misty". I remembered back when I first saw her today. She had grown to a height of about 5'6, and lost her scrawniness from when we last saw each other and developed beautiful curves that suited her perfectly. "She is so beautiful" I kept on thinking to myself. My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the back door opened, without looking I assumed it was my mom who was just worried, I managed to say-

"I'm fine mom, I just came outside for some fresh air."

"Uhh, Ash, I'm not your mom, It's Misty" Misty replied

"Oh, uh, sorry, I thought you were my mom." I said with a small blush on my face.

"It's Ok!" Misty said. She walked over to where I was and sat down.

"So why did you leave the party?" she asked

"I needed to think...about some things" I replied

"Ash, thinking? Is this a dream?" she said sarcastically

"Very funny." I retorted "I just...had a few things on my mind..."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Uhhhh...ummm...well" were the only things I could say as the blush on my face got darker.

"So what you thinking about?" Misty repeated

I cleared my throat and replied "My next journey. I was wondering what to do next. I was thinking traveling around Kanto again. And hopefully win the Indigo League this time." I turn to look at Misty's face. She looked like she just thought of a great idea

"Well...what If..." she paused "Never mind, it was stupid idea anyways"

"Misty what were going to say? I promise I won't make fun of you" I said seriously

"Well I wanted to ask you if...Icouldpleasejoinyouonyourjourneythroughkantoplease." she replied

I barely understood her since she spoke so fast. But none the less I knew exactly what she was asking. "That would be great Misty! I love to travel with you!" I replied excitedly. "Wait... what about your gym?"

"Oh, well what happened is that my sister, Daisy, married this guy who loves water Pokemon, and I asked if he would battle me a few days ago, and he said yes. The battle ended as a draw. So then I asked if he wanted to be the gym leader, and he said yes."

"Wow..." was all I could say.

"Say Ash why don't we go inside?" she asked

"Ok." I replied. I got up opened the door for her, "Thanks Ash" she said as she walked inside. "No problem Mist." and we walked into the party, and made it look like we never left. I picked up 2 beers from the table, handed one to Misty and said-

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!" she replied excitedly.

And so we drank. That was the start of us wanting more beer, and that was not a good thing...

**Many Hours Later...**

"Ouch" I said. I yawned. It seems like I fell off the counter. I slowly got up and started to walk. As I walked I began to recall tonight's events.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Mist, dont ya think yu should staph drinking" I said slurring my words a bit.<em>

_"No way. I am perfectlyfine. youse looks pretty darned drunk. Let go dance!" Misty slurred_

_"Ok. Wut eva yu say Mist. I said, as followed her into the living room. I was entranced with her hips swaying from side to side. Then everything became blurry._

* * *

><p>I had to be very careful as I walked, since so many people were sleeping on the floor, table, couches, counters, with beer bottles and potato chip bags all over the floor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I had taken a small nap. I was exhausted and sick. I had thrown up like 5 times already. I grabbed a beer and plopped down on a chair. Then I started to examine my surroundings. I see Misty... and...Rudy dancing? "He is taking my girl" I growled <em>_"Ugh I fucking hate Rudy. He is totally takin' advantage of Mist. This ends now." I got up and walked over to the dancing couple when I stepped on Pikachu's tail while he was sleeping. "PIKACHU!" (WHAT THE HELL?!) Pikachu yelled. "I'm sorry buddy, here go to my room and sleep there with Ritchie on top bunk 'Kay?" I replied. "Pika" (FINE.) he said. And he ran off. I continued walking to the Rudy and Misty, making sure not to step on anyone. Then Liza stopped me as I was about to exit the kitchen._

_"Ash here's your Charizard." Liza said as she handed my Charizards Pokeball _

_"Thanks for everything Liza" I replied. Then I kept walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. I walked to up to Rudy and said-_

_"Rudy your drunk go to sleep."_

_"No, you fuckward, my wish is finally coming true." He replied back as Misty continued grinding him_

_"Leave us alone Ash, he aint doin' anything to meh." Misty said as Rudy began to caress her butt_

_"That's it" I grabbed Misty's arm and dragged her back in__to the kitchen_

_"What the hell Ash?" Misty yelled_

_"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? HE WAS FUCKING GRABBING YOUR ASS!" I shouted_

_"Look I wasn't paying attention alright? I'm sorry." she said_

_I took a breath and calmly replied "Look try and go to sleep okay? People are dropping like flies. It's 2 am. Rudy already fell asleep." _

_"Okay" She walked off somewhere to pick up her beer and lied down on a coffee table in the living room. I walked behind the staircase and turned off all of the music since everyone was asleep. I picked up my beer and sat back on the counter._

* * *

><p>I walked to the coffee table, gently picked up Misty, and slowly carried her up the stairs, opened the door to my room to find Casey sleeping on the floor along, with Morrison and Janine. Ritchie, Pikachu, and Max had fallen asleep on the top bunk. I walked over Morrison's sleeping figure and placed Misty on one side of the bottom bunk bed and I lied down on the other side. Then I passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>'SNAP' went Todd's camera<p>

"Ohhhh this is going to be sooo funny once I show this to everyone else. Good job Todd!" Gary said

"Thanks" said Todd.

"Ash is so screwed!" giggled Morrison

"No Gary is screwed, he is going to get killed for this." said Casey

"Todd is screwed too, he is the one who took the picture." Said Ritchie

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Max with a sleeping Pikachu in his arms

"Well the fact that Gary and Todd are going to go to hell for this." replied Janine "I was never apart of this"

"Wait what did they do?" ask Max

"They took a picture of that!" Ritchie said as he pointed to the sleeping figures on the bottom bunk. Ash had his arms wrapped around Misty's waist, Misty was hugging Ash's torso, with her head resting on Ash's chest. They looked so peaceful.

"This is too good to be true!" Max said

"They are so in love." said Casey

"Yup" everyone said, agreeing in unison.

"SNAP" went Gary's phone. "Just in case we get caught" Gary said

"Getting caught for doing what?" I said sleepily. I had just woken up to someone speaking about getting caught.

"SHIT" said Gary

"RUN" cried out Morrison

And the group took off running. I was about to go after them when I noticed the bed sheets rustling. I looked over my shoulder and saw Misty just getting up. she began to look around and her eyebrows began to furrow together. "She looks so cute when she does that" I thought

"How, What, When, Where, Why?" Misty asked

"I carried you up here last night because you fell asleep on the coffee table after I dragged you away from Rudy."

"OK thanks, wait... why did you drag me away from Rudy? asked Misty

"Look that's a story for another time. We have a bigger problem on our hands. Gary, Todd, Morrison, Casey, Max, Janine, and Ritchie did something that we are not supposed to know about. But I overheard them talking about "getting caught" and then they noticed I was awake and then they ran off."

"I just realized what they did. We were in the same bed together right?" Misty asked

"Yeah. Why?..." My eyes widened when I just realized what they did. "SHIT!" I just realized.

"They are soo going to pay" Misty growled

With that Misty got up and stormed out of the room with her mallet behind her back and said in a seductive voice as if she was still drunk "Hey Gary, I know you hiding around here how about we go into the bathroom go have some fun?"

Gary came out of the shadows and walked up to Misty and started running his hands slowly up her body. "Closes your eyes Gary, I got a surprise for you..." Misty said in a small yet sexy voice. "Looks like Ashy-Boy is getting back stabbed by Red." Gary said as he closed his eyes. "Wrong again Gary" I thought. I grinned at Misty now realizing her plan "Pucker up those lips Gary." she said "I'm coming...3...2...1..."

'WHACK' went her mallet. And just as planned, laughter was heard from downstairs, where the others were hidden, watching the scene unfold from the living room.

"Owww shit! That hurt Red." said Gary

Then I started laughing at Gary for falling for Misty's trick. Then Misty walked up to where Gary was lying down on the ground, and kicked his crotch. He shrieked in pain and curled up into a ball rolling back in forth to try to ease the pain. Slowly his phone fell out of his pocket. Misty bent over to pick it up, then walked over to where I was, leaning against the doorway to my room. She stood right next to me opened Gary's camera roll, and found the picture he took this morning. I looked at it carefully and realized what was happening in the picture

"Oh crap" I murmured. I began to blush at the picture. Misty on the other hand was blushing A LOT and was very surprised.

"We...hugging...sleep...bed...together" she managed to say

"Wait. One. Second." I said "Doesn't Todd have a camera too?"

"Do you have a computer?" asked Misty

"Yeah. Why?" I responded

She pointed over the stairs and said, "That's why", Todd was on the computer and had a cable hooked up to his camera into the computer. I then realized what he was doing

"TODD STOP UPLOADING THAT PICTURE NOW!" I shouted. He pressed 'Pause' and stepped away from the computer. Morrison on the other hand had other plans. Morrison in one swift move pressed 'Continue' and the remaining 2 percent finished uploading.

"WHAT THE HELL MORRISON" I yelled. I noticed people began waking up, probably from all of that yelling, but I was on a rampage. "WHAT WEBSITE DID YOU UPLOAD THIS PICTURE ON? Misty tapped my shoulder, showed me Gary's phone and said-

"Gary's Facebook" I started thinking, Gary is really well known, being a Pokemon researcher and all plus every single person that is my friend on Facebook is his friend as well, and every single person I met on my journey's is on my Facebook's friends list. "OH SHIT-

"OMG THIS PICTURE IS SOOOO CUTE!" shrieked May from downstairs "Drew wake up! Check your Facebook!"

"huh? Uh ok..." Drew pulls out his phone and opens his Facebook, and his eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT!" yelled Drew

The others who were just waking up noticed all of the commotion and followed Drew's example. They pulled out their phones, opened their Facebook, and soon many comments about how "cute they looked" began to float around the house. Then a door slammed open behind me, and out walked out my very angry Mom.

"ASH KETCHUM WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS RUCKUS?"

"ummmmm...well..." I stammered

"Him and Gary along with some of the others had a little spat over a picture." Misty replies calmly.

"Ok. Next time please don't make so much noise you guys. Be a bit more considerate to the others who are here and are still very tired from last night, trying to get some sleep. OK?

"Ok." The crowd replied in unison.

"Now everyone get cleaned up, I will make some breakfast and off you all go. Gary, Morrison, Ritchie, Max, Casey, Ash and Misty go downstairs to the kitchen clean up the mess from yesterday. Everyone else clean up the rest of the house. NOW!" ordered my mom.

"Bye Ash! Thanks Mrs. Ketchum" said Janine.

"We have to go back to Fuchsia to get ready to open the gym at noon. said Koga

"Later Ash, good luck on your travels, Thank you Mrs. Ketchum!" said Aya

"See Ya Kid! Thanks Miss. I have to return to my gym too." said Lt. Surge

"Ok thanks guys see you all later!" I said as they headed out the door. Then I walked to the door waved them good bye and closed the door.

"HEY ASH! THERE'S A NOTE FOR YOU IN THE KITCHEN!" hollered Misty

"Coming!" I said. I ran over to Misty and she handed my the letter. "Thanks." I said "Your welcome" she replied. I opened the letter. Several people hand written on the letter, there were so many different styles of handwriting.

_Dear Ash, _

_Just wanted to say good luck on future journeys, and thanks for letting me stay at your house_,_ I unfortunately had to return to my duties as being one of the elite four, so I had to return to the Indigo Plateau._

_Best Wishes, _

_Lance_

_Ash, _

_Thanks for having us over. Me and the orange crew had to return to the Orange Islands, so we left early. Good Luck on becoming a Master._

_Hope to see you again soon,_

_Drake and the Orange Crew_

_Hey Ash, _

_That was great party last night. I had to leave early this morning to return to Johto. I have to protect the Charicific Valley and all of the Charizards. Your Charizard is at Lvl. 100. It was great having your Charizard here. _

_Lots of luck on your new journey,_

_Liza_

_Ash,_

_Had to leave early, I have to return to my gym back at Cinnabar Island. Good Luck on your new journey, and I have one last riddle for you. I'm tall when I'm young and I'm short when I'm old. What am I?_

_Your Answer, _

_A candle_

_-Blaine_

_Hi Ash,_

_Lara Laramie here. It was great seeing you again last night. I had to go back to the ranch so I left early. Thanks. _

_Good Luck,_

_Lara_

I finished reading the letter. I finally understood why so many people weren't here. I folded the letter and stuffed in my pocket. I began to pick up some trash, and sweeping the floor. I dumped the scraps and trash into to trash bins. We kept cleaning for hours. After cleaning the Kitchen, we helped the others with cleaning up the rest of the house.

"Ugh...Arghhh..." grumbled Misty. I looked over to her, and saw her struggling with the 2 enormous trash bags she was trying to carry.

"Here Misty let me help!" I said as I rushed over to her side. "I'll take one and you take one. How about that?"

"OK Sure. Thanks Ash!" she handed me a bag and we both walked out the front door to leave the trash at the curb.

I sat down on the curb, exhausted from all of that work. Misty sat right next to me sighed

"Ash, so why did you drag me away from Rudy last night? My memory is still a bit fuzzy." Misty said

"Well...I kinda got mad that you were dancing with Rudy, I guess I was jealous, so for no reason I told Rudy to go to sleep because he was drunk. Then he called me a Fuckward and told me to back off, that his wish was coming true. When he finished saying that, You started ...ummm...grinding...uhhhh...on his...arghhh...I don't want to say it...It pissed me off..." I trailed off

"Just tell me Ash. I really want to know what happened."

"OK...You were grinding on his crotch, and then you to told me to leave you two alone. Then he started to grab your ass, and that's when I lost it. I grabbed your arm and dragged you into the kitchen. I couldn't just let him touch you that way. That's just wrong and I could not let it happen. You didn't even realize what you were doing and what he was doing because you were drunk. I had to tell you what was happening, so that you would finally understand the situation."

"Wow...just...wow..." she just sat there speechless. Then she her facial expression changed. She was mad. "What the hell was Rudy's problem? One of these days I personally beat the shit out of that douche bag. That's fucking messed up." she said, outraged. "But...thanks Ash, for helping me last night even though I was drunk, otherwise, he might have gone further than just touching my ass. I am really grateful for what you did." She hugged me for a while, resting her head on my chest. I just smiled and hugged her back.

"Always?" she asked

"Always." I replied. I started to remember that day and then I began to drift down memory lane.

* * *

><p><em>"Ash? Pikachu?" Misty says worriedly<em>

_"Come on wake up!" Brock says_

_"Oh Ash can you hear me?" Misty pleads_

_"Please say something!" Brock says desperately_

_I floated into the room with Pikachu, still in our spirit forms, and I hear Misty say "Ash open your eyes, please Ash!"_

_"Huh, I guess it's time to go back Pikachu." I say. Pikachu and I float down to our bodies and re enter them. As I fully became one with my own body, I started waking up. I turned my head a little to the side to face Misty and said-_

_"Hi Misty." She looks at me with a surprised look on her face. Then she says "Your alive!." Then Pikachu begins to sit up._

_"Pika." (Hi) Pikachu says._

_"Pikachu!" Brock exclaims_

_I sit up, looking over at Brock, and say "Hey guys sorry to worry you."_

_"No sweat, glad to have you back." Brock replies in relief._

_I turn to Misty, and I see her wiping the tears away from her eyes, then she grins, and a small blush appears on her face._

_"Don't ever do that again. You can't leave me Ash Ketchum, cause you still have to repay me for my bike. She says with a smirk on her face. She offers me her hand and says "Always?"_

_"Always."_

* * *

><p>AN: CLIFF HANGER! nobody kill me please! there is a surprise waiting for you next chapter, along with a POV change. I will update soon please keep on reviewing! if anyone is confused the little flash back at the end is from the episode 23 season 1, tower of terror. but i changed it a little so at the end bear with me.


	4. A Day at Professor Oak's Lab

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

><p>"Well best of luck Ash, See ya up at the Indigo Plateau soon, Bye" said Ritchie<p>

"OK, best wishes for you Ritchie bye!" I waved to him as I closed the door shut. 'OK now that everyone has left. I can get back to my plans for the day'

"Hey Mist you ready yet?" I shouted

"No Ash, cant you be patient?" she asked furiously

"I can but you have been locked up in that bathroom for and hour now!" I retorted

"Cause I'm a girl!" she hollered back

"Well you sure don't act like one, Misty" I muttered

"I HEARD THAT!" Misty yelled

"Well it is true!" I pointed out

"Just shut up." she says. Then she continues talking but not to me. I could hear her from downstairs. 'Seems like she is on the phone. No wonder she has been in the bathroom for an hour.

"It's been fine..." Misty trailed off *Pause*

"What the hell do you mean?" she continued *Pause*

"Very funny" Misty said sarcastically *Pause*

"Ughhh here we go again...Can we please not talk about this?" Misty pleaded *Pause*

"Fine" she said angrily *Pause*

"No you dummy, I cant tell him that now." Misty said. *Pause*

"I do not like him that way" Misty replied *Pause*

"I am NOT denying it!" she growled "We are just friends. Look I really have to go okay?" *Pause*

"Okay bye, see you soon!" Misty said. I was pondering on what I just heard. Does she like someone else? Who is it? Who was she talking to? So many questions flooded my head when my thoughts were interrupted by Misty.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"HA! No, you are not ready go. Aren't ya forgetting someone Ash?" Misty said

"Who?" I said

"Uh Hello Pikachu? God you are so dense Ash." Misty said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry." I pause for second.

"Pikachu!" I cried out. "Time to go buddy."

"Pikapi! Pikachupi! PikaPikapipi Pikachu-Pika?" (Ash!, Misty!, is it time to go see Bulbasaur?)"

"Yeah buddy, don't forget about the others." I reply to Pikachu

"PikaPiPikachu PipiPika PikapiPikachu PiPi Pikachu!" (Of course I didn't forget the others, I just haven't seen my old friend in a long time.) The small yellow Pokemon replied as he climbed onto his masters shoulder.

"Let's go!" I say "Bye Mom!"

"Bye Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Bye honey, Bye Misty. Be back home soon OK? "

"OK Mom!"

"Misty do me a favor and keep an eye on Ash, you know how he can be sometimes right?" She said while shooting Misty a wink

"Sure no problem Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said as she smiled back.

"Hey!" I whined

"Let's go Ash. Come on." Misty said

"OK."

We walked toward the Lab. It was pretty awkward. No one was talking. I couldn't think of anything to say to Misty. We went on like that for about 10 minutes. I couldn't stand the silence anymore. Then I knew exactly what to talk about.

"Hey Misty, so did ya catch any new Pokemon?"

"No. I have been focusing with the Gym so much I haven't had time to go fishing for any new water Pokemon."

"What about you? I know you caught more Pokemon after I left you guys in Hoenn."

"Hehehe, well get ready to be surprised. I have them at the Lab. You can meet them when I go say hello to all of my Pokemon."

"Cool." She said. "How far did you get in the Sinnoh Pokemon League?"

"Oh well it was my highest so far. Top 4. I lost to this guy named Tobias. He beat everyone on the league with his Legendary Pokemon Darkrai, I was the only trainer to defeat his Darkrai. Then Pikachu faced off his 2nd Pokemon, a Latios. It ended in a draw. Since Pikachu was my last pokemon I had lost battle. In the end I defeat 2 of his Pokemon while he defeated all 6 of my Pokemon."

"Woah a Darkrai?" she pondered for a minute "Did you say he also had a Latios?"

"Yep."

"I bet you anything his whole line up is made up of legendaries."

"You are probably right Mist. I said

"Pikachupi Pikachu!" (Misty is right!)

"Yeah seems like Pikachu agrees with you."

"Ughhh, how much longer until we get to professor Oak's lab?" Misty complained, changing the subject

"I dunno...I only know how to get there."

"Well it is taking way to long to get there!" Misty said with a hint of frustration in her voice

"So?" I said not really knowing what she was trying to say

"We probably would have gotten there with my bike. Oh wait you burnt it to a crisp 6 years ago!"

"Nurse Joy fixed it for you!" I cried

"You haven't paid me back you little bike wrecker!" Misty said, suddenly fuming with anger, as we approached the gate to the professor's lab

I opened the gate and we walked inside "I don't owe you anything since your bike got fixed! I said as we walked up the stairs "Pikapi..."(Ash...) Pikachu sighed, covering his eyes knowing what was to happen next. He crawled into my backpack and hid away from our rage.

"DO TOO!" Misty yelled

"DO NOT!" I fired back

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!" I said as we walked in front of the door to the lab. "Pikapi!" (Ash...) Pikachu growled in warning with sparks flying from his cheeks. I calmed down, the last thing I wanted was Pikachu to use thunderbolt on me and Misty "Besides...why did you follow me?"

"For the Bike!" Misty replied nervously

"Aw Cm on Misty it was never really for the bike was it?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." was all Misty could say, when the front door swung open

"What is all of the racket?...Oh!...It's nice to see you again Ash and Misty!" Prof. Oak said

"Hi Professor!" Misty said

"Hey Professor Oak! I came to check up my Pokemon before we leave tomorrow."

"Sure thing Ash! You know the way." The professor said

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!" (YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the Professor yelled

"Oh Muk how many times have I told you not to do that!" Professor Oak said annoyed "You're Muking up favorite lab coat!"

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" I burst out laughing

"Pffffffft, Hahahahaha!" Misty laughed

Pikachu crawled out of my backpack to ask "Pika-pi Pikachu?" (Are we here?)"

"Yeah buddy." I replied, calming down from our hysterics

"Pikapi Pikachupi Pika-pi Pi Pikachu-Pika!"(Ash, Misty, let's go see Bulbasaur!)"

"OK buddy calm down, we are going there now." I responded. "OK Professor we will be going now!"

"Oh alright!" Professor said. "Wait!"

"Yeah Professor?" I ask

"Squirtle in the ranch as well. He was left here by Officer Jenny because the city got Firefighters with Fire trucks and everything, so she left Squirtle and the Squirtle squad here. Right now you can find Squirtle with Bulbasaur, patrolling the ranch.

"Awesome! Thanks Professor!"

We continued to walk through the lab to back, where the all of Pallet town's Trainers caught Pokemon are stored. I was surprised to see so many sections, for different trainers. Pallet town is small, besides, not many of the kids here want to be Pokemon trainers anyways. They want to be Breeders, Researchers, Professors, Rangers, Doctors, the list never ends. We had reached the back door, that had a sign saying "KEEP CLOSED." I grabbed the handle, and swung the door open.

"Thanks Ash!" Misty said. The Pokemon corral hadn't changed a bit. All of the Pokemon running freely, Playing, sleeping, eating, the whole nine yards.

"Pikachu-Pika!PikaPika!" (BULBASAUR!SQUIRTLE!). Pikachu said. He jumped off my shoulder and ran off towards Bulbasaur.

"Hey buddy wait up!" I cried out. I began to run, trying to catch up with Pikachu.

"Ash wait for me!" Misty yelled. I turned around to see her running towards me.

"Betcha you can't catch me Mist." I called out, with a smirk on my face. "Especially because there are LOTS of bug Pokemon here!"

"Ohhh you are SO dead now Ash Ketchum!" the red head retorted.

"Good luck with that Mi-" I stopped in mid sentence to hear her yelling-

"GOTCHA, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" I turned around in surprise to see her flying towards me. All too soon she crashed into me and suddenly I was lying down on the ground with my eyes closed, embracing the wave of pain that had just taken over my body. I opened my eyes to find a tuff of red hair in my face. Misty hair... smells good, like sweet strawberries." She was lying right on top of me, breathing heavily.

"Mist, you okay?"

She lifted her head off my chest, and slowly opened her eyes. "Yeah."

I don't know why but we just stayed like that for a while, even though, the Misty I know, she would have gotten off of me as soon as possible, but instead she stayed where she was.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Pikachu POV<strong>_

"Hey long time Bulbasaur!" I said "Hey Squirtle!"

"What's Up Pikachu?"

"Not much really. I responded

"Hey Pikachu!" Bulbasaur said "How's the life of traveling been treating ya?"

"Pretty well, Ash got into the Sinnoh League Top 4! I got to battle this really strong Latios, and it ended in a draw."

"Wow, a Latios?" My old friend replied.

"Yep. The other trainer had a Darkrai too! We were the only team who beat his Darkrai! He had beat all of the trainers in the Sinnoh League with just the Darkrai!"

"Woah...man I missed the big match. That sucks!" Squirtle and Bulbasaur said in unison

"Yeah. Ya know I-" I was interrupeted by Ash yelling-

"Betcha you can't catch me Mist!"

""Ohhh you are SO dead now Ash Ketchum!" I heard Misty say.

"What's going on?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Dunno, let's just find out!" I reply

"Good luck with that Mi-" Ash began. He stopped for second.

"GOTCHA, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" I hear Misty shout. Ash eyes widen, Knowing what was coming next when he saw Misty lunge for a tackle. She immediately crashed into him and Ash crashed onto the ground with Misty on top of him.

"We all know what going to happen now..." I trailed off

"Are those two even mates yet?" Bulbasaur asked

"Nope, but sometime they have some moments where they act like they are." I say, rolling my eyes

"Well with time they will be together. But it might just take a while with their stubbornness and all." Bulbasaur continued

I laugh. "Isn't that a true story!"

"Look at them now Pikachu!" Squirtle said

I looked over to where Ash and Misty were. They just lay there looking into each others eyes.

"Ughh I have to split them up before we never go see the other Pokemon." I said

"Hey Pikachu I have an idea." Bulbasaur said. He whispered his "plan" in my ear.

I grinned and said "Let's do this!" I had electricity building up, with sparks flying from my cheeks. I was about to put the plan into action when-

"Uh never mind, call off the plan!" Bulbasaur said in alarm

"Why?" I asked

"Take a look over there!" Squirtle said, as he pointed towards Ash and Misty's direction.

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open, watching the inevitable unfold before my eyes. "It's about time." I muttered

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ash POV<strong>_

"Hey, Mist, how about we stop by Pewter to visit Brock, he said he was going to be there for a while." I said

"That's a great idea Ash." Misty said.

I pondered. She was so calm, I could just tell her now, but then again she might not go with me on my Kanto Journey, if the feeling isn't mutual. 'Argh,' I thought 'What should I do?' I continued thinking. It was a mental tug of war. It continued raging on for what seemed like forever, and then I made my decision.

"Mist?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" Misty asked.

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok..." She said

"I... uhh... been meaning to tell this for sometime now..." I started

I took a breath. The nervousness was now taking over. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach. I shakily continued-

"Mist you are the best thing that ever happened to me.I would never let anyone or anything harm you in any way Misty. Not on my life. You are my best friend who is beautiful, and is an amazingly talented water Pokemon trainer, with a fiery personality, who is kind and compassionate at heart. I stopped for a second. Then I said 3 words I thought I never say. "I love you Misty." I finished. I closed my eyes. I was fearing what was to come...rejection.

Instead I felt... a pair of lips crash on mine. It was slow yet exciting. I slowly wrapped my hands around her waist, and she replicated the gesture by placing both of her hands around my neck. A fire was ignited as the kiss grew stronger. It was such an amazing feeling, something I didn't want to end yet she slowly pulled away.

"Love ya too Ashy-Boy." she said with a smirk on her face. We both got up, and she slipped her hand into mine, intertwining them. 'That went better than I expected' I thought.

"Pikapi! PipiPikachu Pikachu Pikachupi! Pika pi pi!" (Ash, you finally kissed Misty! told ya you liked her!) Pikachu said

"Bulbasaur!" (Congrats you two!) Bulbasaur said.

"Shut up Pikachu," I paused "Thanks Bulbasaur!"

"Ash can we please go see your other Pokemon?" Misty asked "Pleaseeeeeee?"

"We will!" I said. I directed my attention to Bulbasaur.

"Hey Buddy, can you go take us to see all of the Pokemon?"

"Bulba!" (Sure!) said Bulbasaur

"Alright let's g-

"AAAHHHHH" I screamed "Tauros put me down!" They continued running as if they didn't hear me. "Tauros put me down right NOW!" and of course they did as they were told and I landed face first on the ground.

"OW!"

"Bwahhahahahahaha!" Misty busts out laughing.

"Not funny Mist..." I growled

"It's funny alright! I can laugh about it all I want to!"

"Stop laughing!" I said, red faced "Or else..."

"Or else what?" She smirked

"This!" I tackled her to the ground and tickled her sides and she burst into laughter, she had tears in her eyes yet I couldn't help but smile at her because of her reaction.

"ASH...STOP...Hahahahaha...PLEASE STOP...hahahaha" she begged, while shrieking in laughter

"OK fine, Mist." I said "Only cause you used the magic word." I grinned

"Very funny Ketchum."

"I know right!" I said sarcastically, and grinned.

"Yeah Yeah, lets go already." She said as she got up and brushed her self off. "Cmon Ash! I want to go see the other Pokemon!" She began to walk off in the direction of the woods

"Alright, chill out Mist." I said as I got up. "Wait I have an idea...Misty come back!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine" she grumbled.

"Just...hear me out okay?"

"Oh alright." She sighed.

"I can get all of the Pokemon here at once." I reached for my pokebelt and grabbed a Pokeball

"Go Charizard!" I say, throwing his pokeball up in the air.

"ROOOAAAR!" (FINALLY!)

"Hey Charizard!" I say

"ROAR!" (Hey!) Charizard replies, while he used flamethrower on me.

"Some things never change..." Misty muttered

"You're right about that Mist." I say, still facing Charizard "Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur!" The three pokemon ran over and stood right next to charizard

"Pikapi?" (Ash?)

"Bulba?" (Yeah?)

"Squirt?" (What?)

"I need you guys to go round up all of my pokemon and make them come right here." I said

"Pikapi Pikachu!" (Ok, guys lets go!)

Pikachu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur jumped on Charizard's back and they flew away, in the direction of the woods.

I felt a hand on each of my shoulders, "So Ash, exactly how long will this take" Misty said

I paused for a second, then I turned around to face her, placing my hands on her waist, "I don't really know Mist, but as long as they get here, who cares?"

With that she wrapped her arms around my neck and she kissed me, and I relished every single second of it. As she pulled away, she said

"I don't care, cause I'm right here with you"

* * *

><p>AN: I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner, I just had Mid terms this week and I haven't any free time at all to write. I should be updating the next chapter again in at least a few weeks, cause I will still have mid terms for the next month. I also made a small reference to the episode "Showdown at the Pokecorral" from Season 1-Indigo League. Rate and Review so I can make the story better.

Until next time,

VikkiAAML


	5. A New Journey

A/N: ultimateCCC- don't worry I did not forget Pikachu crush! ^_^ that is part for a later chapter! Sorry for the long update guys! Enjoy the next chapter!

Ash: 16

Misty:16 1/2

Delia: 40

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ash POV<span>_**

"See ya later Professor!" I said

"Bye Professor Oak!" Misty said

"Bye you two! It was great see you guys again!" the Professor said, and he shut the door

I turned around and began to walk down the stairs with Misty

"I am so tired" she said, yawning

"Yeah me too..." I agreed

"So what Pokemon did you pick for your new lineup?" Misty asked

"I just put in my old team, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu. I wanted to relive the old times ya know! But I left them all of Professor Oak's lab for the night.

"Wait a minute..." Misty said

"What's up Mist?"

"That's only 4 Pokemon Ash, what are the other 2 Pokemon" Misty asked

"Well I am keeping those 2 slots open for any new Pokemon that I catch."

"Hey look, it seems like you are finally using your brain!" Misty joked

"I learned how to use my brain since I was born. I just got better at using it over time." I pointed out

"Well then, I was mistaken, what I should have said was you are smarter then when ya made a worm fight a bird" she said giggling

"I though we were past that, I AM NOT THAT STUPID ANYMORE!"

She snorted and said "Prove it!"

I leaned in for quick kiss, pulled away, and said "Need anymore proof?"

"Nah, I already know that you weren't stupid Ash, unlike when you were 10." Misty replied

"Awww cmon Misty, I was 10! I still believed in cooties back then!" I exclaimed

"Pfffffft you weren't completely stupid then either, I mean..." she trailed off, chuckling

"You mean what?" I asked

"Porta Vista"

"Awww no not this again..."

"When we went to Porta Vista, I came outside, asked you how the water was, and you stared at me for the whole damn time!"

"That's cause I wasn't used to seeing you wearing a bathing suit!" I said

"Really?" she said

"Not to mention it was a 2 piece" I muttered "I remember that day like if it was yesterday"

"Well I don't, so start filling me in the details

"Whatever...So Brock, Pikachu, and I were playing in ocean when you walked out side with the beach ball under your arm saying "Hey I thought you guys were going to wait for me at the snack bar! How's the water?" I and I kinda just stared at you..." I trailed off

"Keep going Ash, that's not the whole story." Misty said giddily

"Argh...I stared at you and you asked "Whats wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" and I replied "It's just weird seeing you looking like a girl!" Of course you got mad at me and said "Well see how weird this looks!", and you threw the beach ball at my face!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Misty laughed

"That hurt like hell!" I said remembering the pain

"You totally deserved it!" she said red faced, still laughing

"Yeah Yeah I know...But it's my turn now" I said smiling evilly, as we turned the corner, and my house came into view

"What do you mean Ash?" Misty asked

"This" I said, I tickled her sides, picked her up and carried her home.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Misty POV<strong>_

"Hahahahahaha" I laughed as Ash tickled me, then he lifted me up, placed on his shoulder and began to carry me

"ASH PUT ME DOWN!" I said as I kicked wildly and pounded my fists onto his back

"Never!" he said gleefully

'"ASH PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I shouted while shrieking in laughter

"Nope not happening!" he said still grinning

"PUT ME DOWN NOW! OR I WILL BRING THE MALLET!"

"Fine...Only because we are almost home." He put me down, wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked the last block joking about our our travels around Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto.

"...and you were so confused!" I said as I stepped on the door step

"I know, he was like "I hope you know, you're a very lucky guy Ash" and "You'll see someday". I was all like WTF?" Ash said while imitating Rudy's voice

"Hahahahaha" I laughed. Ash opened the door to his home only to find his mom standing in the doorway, with a face that looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"Why were you guys out so late?" Ash's mom asked

"So-" Ash began but his mom cut him off

"Why were you two so loud? I could hear you two yelling outside for the past 10 minutes!"

"Mom I'm sorry!" Ash said

"Ash that is no excuse! It is midnight and you finally came home after yelling down the streets waking the whole town up!" Mrs. Ketchum shouted furiously

"Time Out!" I yelled as I stepped in front of Ash, in between the two.

"But Misty-" Ash started

"Shut up Ash..." I muttered

"Fine..." he said under his breath

"Mrs. Ketchum-"

"Hon' just call me Delia, It makes me feel younger." Delia said

"Uh okay...Anyways we are extremely sorry for staying out late...we had to help Professor Oak with taking care of the Pokemon since Tracy was on an errand, and then Ash had to pick out his new Pokemon line up for the upcoming journey. Then we left the lab and we started talking about the old times. I guess we kinda got caught up in the moment." I said, almost out of breath.

"You forgot a few details Mist..." Ash teased

"Shut up Ash" I growled, stepping on his foot on purpose

"Shit" he cursed

"Well Ash show Misty where her room is." Delia said

"But Ma, Misty doesn't have a room!" Ash replied

"Ash Ketchum don't you try to get smart with me!" Delia scolded

"Yeah Okay Sorry." Ash apologized "Night Ma"

"Night Honey! Night Misty!" Delia said as she turned around and walked towards the kitchen

"Night Mrs. Ke- I mean Delia!" I said

"C'mon Misty, your room is upstairs" Ash said while grabbing my hand, leading me up the stairs. He took me to the first room on the right, and opened the door.

"Ash this is your room, what are we doing here?" I asked

"Come here!" Ash said, where he was standing, right next to his dresser. I walked over, to where he was waiting for _moi._

"Okay I'm here, WHAT?" I said impatiently "Hurry up Ash! You know how much I need my beauty sleep!"

"Sooo you plan on sleeping with that on?" he asked

"Well I don't have any other option." I said

"Maybe you do..." Ash said while opening his drawers "Look inside and pick something that you think will fit ya."

I leaned over and picked out a pair of baggy shorts and t-shirt.

"Okay, there is a bathroom-"

"Down the hall, first door on the left" I finished

"How did you know?" he asked

"When I stayed here waiting for you to come back from your journey in Hoenn, your Mom made me help around the house."

"Huh, makes sense." he said, thinking out loud

"Thanks Ash." I said, and I strolled right out of his room, and walked down the hall, into the bathroom. I locked the door and pulled my shirt over my head, and slipped on Ash's shirt. Then I took off my shorts and quickly replaced them with the baggy ones I got from Ash. I stuffed my clothes in my bag, unlocked the door the bathroom, and walked out of it. I found Ash leaning against the wall, directly across from the bathroom.

"Hey Misty"

"Hi Ash," I said "Thanks again for the clothes"

"It was nothing." He walked back in the direction of his room, when I walked right behind him, and in one swift move I grabbed his arm, turned him around asking "Aren't you forgetting something Ash?"

"Yup." He slid one arm around my waist to pull me closer to him, and kissed me. On instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck 'Damn' I thought ' I don't want this to end, it's fucking heaven' I pulled away for air and asked "When did you get so good at this?"

"Dunno but at least I'm good at it." He said with a smirk on his face

"Sureeeeee..." I said while poking his stomach

"Uh huh!" Ash grunted "Good Night Mist"

"Good Night Ash!" I said, he turned around and walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. I walked to the end of the hallway, opened the guest room door and walked in. I dropped my bag by the edge of the door and closed the door. I trudged over to the bed, slipped into the covers and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ash's POV<strong>_

"ASH KETCHUM WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"Arghh" I groaned. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep "Five more minutes!"

"Ash we have to leave soon if we want to make it to Viridian City before dark!" Misty hollered "Breakfast is almost ready..."

"Alright I'm up!" I yelled. I grabbed some jeans from my dresser and put them on. I snatched the black shirt hanging on my bunk bed, pulling it over my head. I picked up pair socks lying the floor and quickly slipped them on and raced out of my room and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, walked out of the bathroom and into my room to retrieve my phone. I noticed a text message from Brock and quickly opened it.

It read "_Hey man, what's up? Any new traveling plans? __I saw dat pic on facebook the other day, is there something that happened that night that I was not aware of? Cause you and Misty looked so cute in that photo... "_

I quickly responded "_Not much, planning on retraveling Kanto. That pic on Facebook was kinda out of context. But you were right about Mist. Anyways me and Misty thought we could pick you up as I go for my gym battle in Pewter" _

_"Ok sure let me know when you get to Pewter. AND I know I was right, because I saw it on Facebook. I knew it was going to be awkward when you confessed ur feelings for Misty. XD"_

_"How do you know that Brock?" _

_"Check your Facebook. g2g have to go make food for kiddies here at the gym. Later Ashy-Boy."_

_"Later Brocko."_

I opened my Facebook quickly only to find a dozen notifications about a post I was tagged in. I tapped on the first one and it opened to Gary's page.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary Motherfucking Oak <strong>_posted a video_

_In this video _**Ash K. **(remove tag) **Misty Waterflower **(remove tag)

~Finally, Lovebirds~

I was looking for a missing Pokemon here at Gramps Lab so I went through the Poke Corral's security tapes and I found Ashy Boy and Red confessing their Luuuuuuuuuuurve for each other XD

**Brock Slate, Tracey Sketchit, Daisy Waterflower, **_and 77 others like this_

_View all 14 comments_

**May Maple **_wrote: _Finally! Misty I told ya so! Ash isn't THAT dense! LOL

**Dawn Berlitz **_wrote: _Yesssss, Ash good news, you don't need the 'special' lure anymore cause you got the real thing XD

**Brock Slate**_ wrote: _AWWW YEA! I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. THOSE TWO WERE ALWAYS ARGUING ABOUT THE MEW DAMNED BIKE! XD XD #TBT. Sparks have been flyin since Maidens Peak...Now we Just need **May Maple **and **Drew Hayden **to confess their feelings for each other just like those two did XD. =P. But how come Ash got kissed before meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

**Max Maple, Caroline Maple, Solidad Natochenny, **_and 27 others like this_

**Richie Hiroshi** _wrote: _Yep. We all knew this was going to happen SOMEDAY! XD Congrats Ash, you finally got a girlfriend ;)

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Hahahaha I am so glad Gary found this tape, I wouldn't want to miss this! Those two were in luuuuuurve, is was so frustrating traveling with them in the Orange Islands and those two were in complete denial! _#TBT_

**Violet Waterflower **_wrote: _OMG! Misty, like, has a boyfriend!

**Lily Waterflower **_wrote: _I know right, we like, never though our little sis would like, get a, bf!

**Rudy Trovita **_wrote: _Like I said, you are one lucky guy, Ash Ketchum

**Danny Navel **_wrote:_ The quarreling lovebirds are finally together!

**Melody **_wrote: _Hey Misty you sure he still is boy who is JUST a friend? XD #powerofone #thechoosenonegotagf

**Morrison Masamune **_wrote: _See the was no harm done uploading the other picture. Cause Ash got a gf! =D

**Max Maple **_wrote: _Ash and Misty sitting on tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes luuurve, then comes marrige, then comes the baby carriage! B)

**Brock Slate, Gary Motherfucking Oak, Tracey Sketchit, Melody, **_and 22 others like this_

**Angie Martin **_wrote: _What the hell? Who the fuck is this slut? Ash what happened to us? :(

**Anabel** _and _** Macy **_like this_

**Georgio Grayson **_wrote: _Well seems like I have lost this battle. Misty if you ever want to leave that guy I am always here waiting for you ;)

_View replies to this comment_

**Brock Slate** _wrote: _HAHAHAHA you dream big Angie...MISTY IS NOT A SLUT OK? YOU MUST BE FUCKING CRAZY IF YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE WITH ASH! and Boy who I have never met before, Georgio, Misty WILL ALWAYS BE WITH ASH! AaML forever! #younglove #AaML

**Tracey Sketchit, May Maple, Melody, **_and 41 others like this_

**Tracey Sketchit **_wrote: _Hell Yeah! You tell em Brock! XDXDXD #ashandmistylove

**Brock Slate **_wrote: _Just wait until Misty logs on. HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE. LOL #garyoakisdeadofficially

**Gary Motherfucking Oak, Daisy Waterflower, Tracey Sketchit, Max Maple, **_and 34 others like this_

* * *

><p>My eyes were glued on to the screen reading the whole post. "I am going to fucking kill Gary..." I glanced at the time and realized it was 9:10. I had to get downstairs before the food got cold. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and walked out of my room. I slowly walked the stairs, turning the corner of the staircase, I see Misty in the kitchen making something. I decided to surprise her so I walked ever so quietly, so she couldn't hear me. I continued walking until I was right behind her. I poked her sides and said "Good Morning Misty"<p>

"Good Morning Ash" she said.

"Hey...I thought you didnt know how to cook

"I can too!" she huffed as she continued cooking the eggs

"Sureeeeeeeeeeeeee..." I said " That's not what I rememeber..."

"That's was 6 years ago, and I was young and naive. Things have changed!" She replied angrily. She turned off the burner and poured the eggs into a bowl.

"Yeah yeah...we will see..." I said.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU BETTER HAVE NOT GONE TO SLEEP AGAIN!? WAKE UP NOW!" Mom yelled as she walked into the kitchen, at the exact same time, Misty grabbed the bowl of scrambled eggs and turned to face me. She gave a me a small kiss on the lips, I quickly but gently pushed her away, blushing furiously, Misty turned to find my mom leaning on the kitchen doorway

"*AHEM* Mom coughed "Guys, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Nope. Nothing at all!" I squeaked out, my voice an octave higher.

"Ash...we have nothing to hide here, she won't be mad..." Misty growled as she grinded her heel on my foot, as if she was trying to smash it into pieces.

"Owwww, OK, OK I give!" I said in pain. "Uh...ummm...well...you see...whats going on...ugh...Misty do I really have to?" I said whining in the process

"Ash Ketchum...I swear on the love of god...if you don't start talking the mallet will come..." she seethed

"OK!" I raised my hands over my face on instinct to protect myself. I gulped and faced my mom " So...mom...meandmistyareinarelationship!" I said too quickly.

"Oh thats wonderful! I always knew you two were going to be together Gary and Brock were right about you two!" Mom squealed. Then she added jokingly "So...when's the wedding?"

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Mrs. Ketchum we just started dating...the wedding isn't happening anytime soon." Misty said

"Oh I know dear, I just joking. Anyways you two go pack your bags while I finish breakfast. Okay?" Mom said

"Okay!" We both said at the same time, and we quickly ran upstairs to start packing. I swung my door open, grabbed my bag from the floor and ran over to my dresser. I opens my drawers and grabbed spare pair of jeans, a black t shirt, a jacket, some briefs and a pair of socks and crammed it all into my bag. I walked over to the bathroom, opened the cabinet beneath the sink, and grabbed my canteen. I turned the sink on, and water began running through the faucet. I moved my canteen under the running water, and slowly filled it up. I twisted the cap on and I put it inside my bag. I walked outside the bathroom, and walked into my room and I grabbed a flash light off my night stand and put on my side pocket. I then opened my closet and reached up to the top self, carefully bringing it down. It's a brand new sleeping bag that shrinks to 7x4x3 rectangular box. I pushed it in my bag, barely leaving any space to close it. Zipping up my bag, I put it over my shoulder, I grabbed the new hat lying on my bed, placed it on my head, and left my room.

"Misty are you ready?" I hollered

"Almost!" she shouted back

"OK!"

"How's it going with Drew?" she continued talking to who I'm guessing, May.

"Don't be denying it May...we all know..." *Pause*

"I know right!" *Pause*

"Yeah, except he told me!" Misty squealed *Pause*

"It's going great!" she replied *Pause

"MAY KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN!" Misty warned *Pause*

"What do you mean everyone knows about it?" she asked angrily. *Pause*

"Shit." I knew exactly what she was talking about. I slowly and quietly walked down the stairs until I heard Misty screaming

"AAAAAAAASH! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Misty shrieked

I ran over to where she was sitting on the bed muttering things about what she was going to do to Gary. "That son of a bitch, I swear I'm going to kill him. He's soooooo going to pay..." she growled

I pretended to be calm and casual, as if I didn't know what was going on "Misty what's up?"

"Did you know about this?" she asked

I played dumb and said "Know about what?"

"Ash Ketchum don't you dare play dumb with me. You know exactly what I am talking about."

"No I don't" I replied quickly

"YES YOU DO!" she said as she shoved her phone in my face.

"Ooooh that's what you were talking about. Yeah I did know about it."

"Doesn't it bother you?" she asked

"It did, but we can't do anything about it anymore. Everyone knows, who cares?" I reasoned

"Yeah I guess your right. But I can still go sock Gary's face right?" she questioned

"Be my guest." I smiled

"Yesssss!" she said while sliding her phone into her pocket. She looked at me with confusion on her face. "Hey, is that the old hat?"

"No way... my mom made me a new hat that looks exactly like it, only it's bigger to fit my head." I replied

"Hmmm...that hat reminds me of those old times..." she trailed off, slipping into a train of thoughts...or should I say memories?

"Yeah" I said "Can we go eat now? Pleaseeeeee?"

She laughed, snapping out of her short daydream and said "Yeah, yeah, you and your bottomless pit stomach."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." I said sarcastically

"Ash, Professor Oak just dropped off your Pokemon!" Mom yelled from downstairs

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" I heard Pikachu calling from outside the door of the guest room

"Pikachu!" I said gleefully with my arms out stretched to catch a jumping Pikachu. Except he didn't land on my arms

"Chaaaaaaaa..." Cooded Pikachu as he was being scratched right behind his ears by Misty

"Hey you traitor I am your trainer. You're supposed to jumping in my arms remember!" I said with a hint of jealousy

"That's cause he likes me better than you!" Misty said sticking her tounge out playfuly, with Pikachu nooding his head in approval

"Awwww no fair how can Pikachu like you more than me." I said pouting

"Because I am just awesome like that."

"You are awesome..." I agreed "But that isn't an excuse for why Pikachu would like you more than me!"

"I know I am, and it is a perfectly good excuse." she said while she pushed my hat down, covering my face.

I quickly fixed my hat and said "Yeah yeah whatever can we go now?"

"Pika! Pikachuuuu?" (Yeah! pleaseeeee?)

"Whatever c'mon..." Misty said. Pikachu climbed up her shoulder, then scampered up her head finally settling on the top of her head, with his paws clutching strands of Misty's hair. She walked out of the room while picking her bag off the floor. I walked right behind her, leaving the guest room. We continued, walking down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Pikachu here's your poke chow!" Mom said dropping Pikachu's bowl on the floor. Pikachu jumped off Misty's head and scurried over to his bowl with poke chow "Ash honey can you get the bowl with pancakes and the syrup, Misty dear can you get the plates and the forks please?"

"Yeah Mom"

"Of course Delia!" Misty said

While I opened the fridge and looked around the syrup I asked my mom something. "Hey mom where's Mr. Mime?"

"Professor Oak is currently studying Mr. Mime, but you probably didn't see him cause Professor Oak kept him in his pokeball."

"Oh, yeah that makes sense..." I said, trailing off

We quickly set the table and seated ourselves for breakfast.

"Yes! Time to chow down!" I said reaching into the bowl with pancakes but before I could grab one, my mom slapped my hand away

"Ash!" My mom scolded "You know the rules of this house! Say grace!"

Misty snickered, and I glared daggers at her in return. "Do I have to?" I whined

"Yes you have to!"

"Fine..." I grumbled

I put my hands together and said "Grace!" Time to eat!" I tried to grab a pancake only to be screaming in pain as my mom pulled my hair to get me to sit down. Misty was trying so hard not to laugh, her face was red.

"What!?" I said frustratedly

"You didn't say grace!"

"I did too! I said the word grace!"

"Ash you know exactly what I mean, stop fooling around!"

"Yeah OK." I put my hands together and 'prayed'. "Hey God thanks for the food AMEN!"

"Well at least he tried..." Misty said trying to stifle a laugh

"I know I know...I feel like I am dealing with a hopeless case here..." Mom said disappointedly

"I can hear you two ya know! Can we please eat now? Pleaseeeeeee?"

"Yes honey..." My mom sighed, as I immediately proceeded with fill my plate with all of the food available at the table

"Oh Ketchum you still amaze me with these eating habits of yours." Misty said chuckling

* * *

><p>I secured my pokebelt around my waist and then slipped my arms through the straps of my back pack. Pikachu then ran from the kitchen climbed up my back and took his place on my shoulder.<p>

"Mist you got every thing?" I said as I opened the door

"Yep" she said as she stepped out the door

"Well I guess we'll be going now...bye mom!"

"Bye Delia!"

"Wait wait!" My mom said running over to us with a camera in her hand " I just have to have picture of you two! Ash is leaving with his girlfriend which was his childhood best friend and crush. Now say cheese!"

"Mom!" I whined

"What?!"

"We don't have time for this we have to get to Viridian by tonight!"

"C'mon Ash honey just picture?"

"Ash stop being an idiot, its just one picture." Misty chimed in

I groaned "Whatever let's just get this over with..."

My mom held the camera up to her face, getting ready to take the picture. Misty quickly flashed a smile and outstretched her arm, holding up two fingers in the form of a 'V'

"Hey! That's my pose!" I said. I noticed my mom was having trouble with the camera, but as long as I don't get my picture taken, I didn't care.

"Oh joy... this again ...I just wanted to try it out like out like old times!"

"So it still my pose!" I said then pondered on what I had just heard, which Misty was doing at the very same time. " Jenny Oh Jenny-" I sang

"Joy Oh Joy-" she continued.

We sang in unison "A one woman man's what I wanna be, but there's two perfect girls for me!" We looked at each other and erupted into laughter. Misty was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes and wrapped her arm around my torso for support. I was laughing so much I hardly noticed the small gesture that Misty had done, but I put my arm around her, my hand rested on her shoulder. Pikachu was rolling on the ground laughing from the old song that we sang. We kept laughing not realizing it click that came from my mom's camera.

"Ha! I finally got it to work! This picture I took is perfect!" Mom exclaimed.

"Huh?" I said. I was confused, but I just ignored it.

"Bye guys! Use good judgment!" My mom said as she hugged me and Misty goodbye. She let's us go with tears in her eyes.

"Bye Mom! We'll call you when we get to Viridian!"

"Bye guys! Misty watch out for this one, you know how he is. And Ash honey don't for get to change your 'you know what's'

"MOM!" I yelled embarrassedly

"Don't worry " Misty assured my mom with a smile. "Let's go Ash. Cmon Pikachu!" Pikachu climbed up Misty's back and went to his spot from earlier this morning, on her head. We walked off the door step and I heard the door close behind us. I proceeded to open the white gate and headed out of the house with Misty following me closely behind. We walked down the dusty trail to leave Pallet. I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. I stuffed my hand in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I pulled it out and turned it on, the notification on my screen was from brockslate97 on my Pokechat. I punched in my password, unlocked my phone and opened Pokechat. I pressed and held my finger over Brock's Pokechat. It slowly appeared, it was a picture of his brother Forrest battling a challenger with a caption that said "Where are you guys?" I double tapped to reply. The screen switched to the camera. I swiped down on my notifications bar, I opened my music, played a song, and I quickly switch back to my snapchat. I held the phone out in front of me and said

"Mist smile and wave for Brocko." She complied and smiled. I put my finger on the record button, recoding me and Misty smiling, waving, and Pikachu giving a thumbs up. I ended the recording after about 8 seconds. I typed a caption and sent it to Brock. I shut my phone off but left it playing the song. I don't know why I kept it on, wether it was that I was too lazy to turn it off or that I was rather nostalgic for the song, I really didn't care. So we just continued walking out of Pallet, as we started a new journey.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Brock POV<span>_**

"Brock! Broooock!" Forrest yelled as he stormed up the stairs.

"What's up Forrest?" I said from my room. Forrest stumbled into my room, running out of breath.

"Your phone was ringing, so I came up here to give it to you."

"Oh OK, Thanks man!" I said

"No problem." He said as he walked out of my room. My phone lock screen was displaying that I had a new snapchat from PokemonMaster. I swipe to the right on my lockscreen, typed in my password and opened Pokechat. I held my finger over Ash's Pokechat and it said "We're on the road to Viridian City" with the song Viridian City playing in the background. Ash and Misty smiling and waving at the camera and Pikachu giving me a thumbs up. I laughed and said "Those idiots in their puns."

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for taking such a long time of the update. I have wayyy to much going on...anyways I made a reference to the song Brock sings on Pokemon Karokemon and pokemon episode Misty Meets her Match. I know i added stuff like snapchat which in the story is Pokechat but im going to add things from the real world into this story. II typed this on my tab so if you find any mistake plz let em know in the review or pm me. I plan on having the next chapter out in a few weeks from now. Keep reviewing and until next time

-VikkiAAML


End file.
